


In My Arms

by apwriter



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apwriter/pseuds/apwriter
Summary: How Patrick and Shelagh felt when they first layed eyes on baby Angela at the adoption agency. Set in S3E8.





	In My Arms

It is a sunflower, hanging from a crib, that acknowledges the tiny miracle Patrick and Shelagh will hold in their arms in mere moments, stepping through the door of a baby's room. The striking orange pedals on its flower, call to them as they approach closer to its power and mystery. They know this baby will be theirs as Patrick heeds to its lock of nearness, to witness a tiny infant in the gated structure. The tiny body quivers and fuses, wanting for someone to hold her. He smells her luscious scent, radiating from her tiny presence, within the crib before him. He gently lifts her from its trappings. Shelagh stands far away, not able to move, asking Patrick what she looks like. He requests her to close her eyes.

He is smitten. Smitten with his new daughter in his arms, so tiny, so fragile, this little life he calls a miracle. Drowning in her deep blue eyes, and savouring her soft cream face, smothering him with joy and longing. With her eyes still closed, Patrick now wished he didn't ask Shelagh to do such a deed, that they both could share this first contact and feeling towards this precious being before them. Her tiny fingers brush softly against his healing palms, that had so many times, healed his many patients, caressing a shoulder or an exposed part of a body. The same palm that kissed Shelagh's lighty wounded hand in the parish hall so unwillingly, but with undenying attraction the year before. She opened her mouth to present a long awaited yawn as the now, warm, soothing touch of her adopted father, surrounded her with undenied freedom, to express and acknowledge her acceptance, of these new people, in this new life, she will experience. As Patrick slowly lowers the tiny infant into Shelagh's arms, he cannot contain his silent happiness, wanting to hold her even longer. Shelagh's face brightens like a glorious sunshine as she opens her eyes to witness this tiny body in her arms. Her lips frozen upward in a never ending lush of love and longing for this tiny person looking up at her. Her body glows within her heart like a bright ball, wanting to explode. She also becomes smitten with this tiny life before her, caressing her cheek, her tiny fingers, savouring every inch of her presence. She cannot contain her emotions as the moment becomes clear, she is this beautiful baby's mother. Patrick smiles deeply at his wife in unwavering love and devotion, like he had never experienced before. They are so happy, nothing can touch them in this pure moment of heaven and peace that surround their hearts. 

After a time, they begin motioning back towards the door where an adoption woman stands to see them out with Timothy in tow. Exasperated by seeing his new baby sister for the first time. wallowing in her utter cuteness and fragility before him. They all walk out as a more happier family than they ever could imagine, now with the added miracle of Angela Julienne Turner.

**Author's Note:**

> Complete


End file.
